Abaddon
"I do what must be done." History His Living Years During life Abaddon was a defender of the Sunwell. His days filled with early mornings, training exercises and sparring matches, patrol duty in the evenings, then home to a loving wife and son. He had little to complain about as he held such an illustrious post in the military that allowed his family to be stationed with him. Unfortunately due to the damage and destruction caused by the scourge invasion, any and all records of Abaddon's previous life were destroyed. Risen Under Arthas Falling in the siege upon the Sunwell, the chosen of the guard would be raised to see the second coming of Kel'Thuzad to this world and the corruption of their sacred duty. The first command given to the newly risen Death Knights was to return home to their families. Arthas had firmly believed that all ties to their past had to be severed in order for them to serve him, and only him. Into the night they went, each home filling with screams of terror and then the silence of death as they began a new life of terror and destruction. During this time Abaddon trained, fought, and conquered in the name of the Scourge. Moving from the Sunwell to training and strengthening in Icecrown, then down to participate in taking over the Eastern Plaguelands and being stationed in Naxxramas. Wearing his original apprentice robes Abaddon would often be mistaken for a trainee by the enemy, causing them to come straight into his clutches. The fall of Naxxramas had caused him to retreat into hiding until The Ebon Hold Acherus showed up. Rejoining the ranks, he resumed his training and streak of merciless slaughter under the Lich Kings command. The Betrayal of Arthas The well documented events at Light's Hope changed the fate of Death Knights forever. Never again would they relentlessly push and murder the living in these lands, but rather fall in under the banners they once burned. Joining the ranks of the Horde and their efforts in Northrend, Abaddon would push for vengeance against the Lich King for trying to throw him and his kin away as pawns. After the fall of Arthas After the death of Arthas, a moment that Abaddon is still furious to not have seen for himself, he became a roaming vigilante. His life as a Mercenary did not take long to start once his responsibilities to the horde had been fulfilled in Northrend. The Rebellion Description Personality Philosophy Possessions Skills Trained in the art of war during his time as a guard at the Sunwell, Abaddon would possess knowledge of combat for a variety of weapons and armor. Forsaking the shield though as he believe it was useless to him during the failed defense against the Scourge and Arthas as they invaded. Weapon: * One-Hand Sword * Two-Hand Sword * Two-Hand Mace * Hand-To-Hand Combat After the Ebon Blade had broken free of Arthas, Abaddon began to invest in more potent weaponry. Aquiring skills in Relationships Family * He has only the Ebon Blade as his family in death. Enemies * The World Category:Characters Category:Death Knights Category:High Elf Category:Blood Elf